


Wychowanie dzieci

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bóg wie o tym najlepiej, brak bety, wychowanie dzieci jest trudne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wychowanie dzieci to wcale nie taka prosta sprawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wychowanie dzieci

**Author's Note:**

> Siostra coś powiedziała, a w mojej głowie pojawił się dialog o zabijaniu brata. Tak wyszło.

Wychowywanie dzieci nie było najprostszym zajęciem. Zwłaszcza, jeśli dzieci te miały nadprzyrodzone zdolności. Nikt nie wiedział o tym lepiej niż Bóg. Już z pierwszym były problemy, więc co go podkusiło, żeby stworzyć jeszcze trzech?

Usiłował właśnie odebrać Gabrielowi słodycze, kiedy przybiegł do niego Lucyfer.

— Tato! Michał znów zabrał mi zabawkę! — krzyknął.

Bóg patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym powiedział:

— ...proszę powiedz, że nie zabiłeś znowu brata.

Lucyfer spojrzał na niego zawstydzony.

— Może.

— Lucyferze! To już czwarty raz w tym tygodniu, a mamy dopiero wtorek! Wtorek! — krzyknął, pełen dezaprobaty i ruszył w stronę, z której przyszedł jego syn.

— Ale on ciągle zabiera mi zabawki! — Archanioł spojrzał na niego oczami pełnymi łez.

— Nie możesz się z nim nimi podzielić? — spytał, wskrzeszając swojego najstarszego syna.

— Tato! — krzyknął od razu tamten.

— Wiem — przerwał mu Bóg. — Lucyfer znów cię zabił. A ty po raz kolejny zabrałeś mu zabawki. Nie wiem czemu, skoro twoje są identyczne.

Michał nadąsał się.

— Jego mają ładniejsze kolory — powiedział. — Zmienił je rano, a ja wciąż tego nie potrafię.

Bóg spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie mogłeś go poprosić, żeby cię nauczył?

— To by było za proste.

Parę tysięcy lat później, Bóg zastanawiał się, dlaczego tak właściwie postanowił stworzyć więcej dzieci.

 


End file.
